comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-31 - She's Prettier Than Supergirl!
Gotham. At night. The bad part of town. It's not surprising, thus, that somebody is...or at least was...trying to mug a young woman in an alley at the edge of the Narrows. The woman concerned appears to be a tourist...she's even carrying a camera. Was, that is, before Lady Blackhawk stepped in...and now the would-be mugger is hitting the wall, rather hard, and not of his own volition. "Been looking for you," she informs him, cheerfully. The Dolls are bored. Well, they both are, but it's worse for Phyre. She swings her legs off a nearby building, pouting at her brother who stands near her and survey's the area. "It's just petty thugs!!! I want to do something BIG and IMPORTANT! In all CAPS!" Yes, she literally says that. Kol sighs softly, "I understand your impatience sister. Perhaps we should try another night next week." He is still hoping that his sister forgets these silly hero fantasies. Grappling gun. Fired. And the vigilante, leaving the mugger groaning and the tourist fleeing for somewhere better lit, launching herself up to the rooftops. Up to the rooftop the Dolls are on. Even Gothamites 'screw up' and she could not really see them from where she was. Oops. The Dolls turn their very pale blue eyes toward the woman that suddenly zips up near them. They blink at her as one. Phyre's legs stop swinging and they are both very, very still, inhumanly at first. When the move, it's in a burst of speed as the young man moves to be in front of the young woman, and the woman back flips up from the edge of the roof and to her booted feet with an audible thump. "I can't see!" And then the girl peeks about the frowning boy, appearing curious at the new arrival. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone was using this rooftop." Lady Blackhawk retrieves her gun and takes up a bit of a stance as she regards the...kids. Late teens at most, both of them, and very similar in appearance. Siblings, if not twins. And fast. Clearly trained. Possibly superhuman reflexes. "Ooooh, she has a gun brother," the girl says. Kol frowns a little deeper, "I can see that sister," his tone dry and mildly annoyed at the girl stating the obvious. The girl then sighs dramatically, "Can you not act surprised once in a while when I make an obvious observation? Clark always seems surprised when I do!" Then again, Clark pretends obliviousness. The boy somehow looks even more annoyed and put out, "That is because..." The girl then twirls about to the boy's front and raises a hand to cover his mouth before making a shhh motion with soft sound to him. "Do not say it brother, you can be so mean sometimes. I like him." She then releases her brother's mouth and twirls about to face Lady Blackhawk and move to her brother's side. Her hands clasp behind her lower back as she smiles with perhaps surprising sweetness considering her dark apparel. "Hello." "Only for scaring muggers," Lady Blackhawk grins a bit and makes a gun hand towards the twins. "Lady Blackhawk." In case they don't know who she is...which is entirely possible. She certainly hasn't seen these two around. Hrm. They might be new to Gotham. Or they might just not have bumped into each other. The twins glance at each other, shrug at the same time lopsidedly, then turn back. The boy is back to speak, but the girl rushes to speak first, "Are you a heroine Lady Blackhawk?" The boy rolls his pale blue eyes and lets out a sigh of frustration. "Guilty." She flickers a grin at the two...boy and girl. Good to be recognized, sometimes. The exasperation between the two? That's siblings for you. "Sister...," but the girl appears to ignore her brother. She instead rushes forward, and holds a delicate fingerless gloved hand, her doll-like fingers exposed out toward Lady Blackhawk. Her smile is bright and sweet, head slightly tilted coyly. "We are The Dolls. We are heroes too!" Heroes ignoring a mugging nearby, but hey, they got bored saving people from muggers. Kol makes a sound of disgust from the back of his throat. Apparently the hero thing is all his sister's idea. Or, well, they couldn't see it any more than they could Lady B. Or, well... "Well...you didn't pick the best rooftop, you know. Not a great view of the dark crannies." She sounds entirely too cheerful at that point, although she does shake hands with the female Doll. Phyre's face seems to light up at that, but there is no emotion reflected in her eyes when Lady B shakes her head. "I got to meet a real female heroine!" The boy groans, "We were not here for the view, and technically Supergirl is a real female heroine." The girl pouts at that, "Well, I guess since Clark says so she is, but she's /mean/! I like Lady Blackhawk." The girl seems stubborn in this. But she then looks back at Lady Blackhawk directly with a smile. "Wow! I'm really excited! I only got to meet Captain Marvel once, he was very sweet and took me flying. Brother of course didn't approve," and she rolls her pale eyes at that and does her own dramatic sigh. "I keep telling him, Captain Marvel would /not/ have dropped me." "Sister, I /do/ work in the morning, remember? Miss Starr does not appreciate lateness." Phyre then snorts at that, "Lair, lair, pants on fire! She lets you make your own hours!" She is pointing at her brother now accusingly. She then looks over at Lady Blackhawk and crosses her arms beneath her small chest, "Geez, /boys/!" She must be in the boys have cooties phase. Probably wasn't Cap M *dropping* her the boy was worried about. "Supergirl is most definitely a real heroine." She takes out the redundant female, but without doing much emphasis on it. "Not perfect, but definitely real, and often more of a hero than I am." "No way!" The girl sounds unbelieving! "She's all threatening and scary and not cool looking at all!" And the boy finally smacks his own hand against his face. "I believe we need to re-discuss the definition of hero or heroine, sister." She sighs dramatically, "I know, I know! They beat up bad guys and save the innocent! But we aren't bad guys, and she was threatening!" The boy so obviously hates taking up for Supergirl as he finally, slowly lowers his hand. "We were about to do something illegal and against the betterment of the general population in the eyes of the Super Family. I do not care for her either, but as the general definition of hero/heroine goes, Supergirl fits it." A humpf comes from the girl as she appears far from pleased at that. "I still like Lady Blackhawk more. She's prettier." At this point, the boy throws his hands up into the air and literally says, "I give up!" Lady Blackhawk can't help but laugh slightly. "She has a very solid moral compass. Sometimes, in some eyes, a little bit too solid. But then. Do you *want* to be heroes?" They're certainly fast enough, although who knows how much actual training they've had... They speak at the same time with the boy saying, "No," and the girl saying, "YES!" She is much louder, and the boy sighs, seeming to give up from the slight slump of his shoulders. "I want to be a good superhero! I saved homeless people in New York City with Captain Marvel! Well...one was in the process to being eaten as others were in the past, but we stopped the demon and his minion so they won't be ate anymore!" This all seems perfectly accepted with the girl, and completely heroic. There is no real recognition of major compassion for the dead homeless man she was too late to save. Moral issue alert right there. Lady Blackhawk ahems. "I thought I heard a no there, although I'm not sure." Her eyes flicker to the boy. If he's being dragged in by his potentially morally challenged sister, that's definitely a problem. This is something you need to *want* to do. The sister looks at the brother with a pleading expression, and they silently stare at each other, though slight expressions cross their face. The boy finally sighs softly, "Yes." The girl lights up again, as if it is Christmas morning and clasp her hands together. "Wonderful! It will be sooo much fun brother! And we will protect the children." The last part seems even more important to her than the fun. "Any children in particular, or just whatever children happen to need help?" That's important. Angling in on the why, on the motivation for these young people. "Any children!" The girl nods firmly at that. "Children deserve protection, cause the world is a scary place. And I love children. Doing good things for them makes me feel good." It seems simple enough for the girl. The boy says nothing as he appears to have nothing more to add to the conversation currently. Sullen grumpiness, that's the boy for you. Lady Blackhawk nods. "Makes sense. People have all kinds of reasons for coming out and doing this." Protect the children is certainly not a bad reason...she's heard worse. Fame and fortune being probably the worst, but... They aren't Booster Gold. The girl does have a personal motivation, and the boy does it for the girl with love, protection, and amazing patience. The girl nods, "Thank you!" The boy then says, "Sister, please. I would like a few hours of sleep." The girl sighs, "Fine, fine." She gives in as graciously as the boy does. "Then perhaps you should get sleep, but I will be keeping an eye open for you." Best to make sure they don't screw up. Or piss off the Bat...which is even more dangerous a thing to do. She lets out a bit of a breath. "Be very careful." "Of course," the young man says as if it was like duh! The girl giggles softly, "I hope when Lois comes home, she's like you!" She then spreads her arms out to the side a bit and dances away, humming softly. "That is not home sister." But the boy is talking to the air, sighs, before nodding his farewell to Lady Blackhawk before chasing after his sister. Well, she certainly has a story to tell Oracle now!